Iwatobi Skate Club, Apparently
by Viktor's Golden Skates
Summary: Viktor transfers to Iwatobi Highschool, and discovers a club he's dying to be in! [boyxboy, crossover, end game MakoHaru, end game SouRin, RINHARU, reigisa, gou/original fem char.]


_Iwatobi Skate Club, Apparently._

 _WARNING WARNING_

 _I AM changing Free!'s plot just a bit, BUT, I SWEAR SAME CHARACTERS_

 _Viktor was shocked, for starters._

He was about to attend Iwatobi Highschool, a school famous for it's powerful, award-winning Swim Team. It's located in the Miyagi Prefecture, and is the most popular school in the whole prefecture, next to Karasuno High – a powerhouse school for it's Volleyball team.

As Viktor walked through the medium-sized hall, he was too focused looking at the map he held. He was looking for the principal's office, where he had to sign under his name and get his schedule. Suddenly, he bumped on a tall mall. Slowly, the Russian looked up to see a boy with stunning eyes, great physique, and brown hair.

"Oh, uhm – I'm sorry..." Viktor was _terrified_. He knew how to speak Japanese, he's been learning. But, he hasn't talked to somebody _using_ Japanese. The boy smiled at him warmly. Viktor had dropped his bag and map, _he already messed up, he hasn't been inside this school for fifteen minutes._ The brunette leaned down and picked up his back and map, he gave it to him with a smile.

"You're new here – should I accompany you? I can also tell you're not Japanese. Russian, maybe? Hi, my name's Makoto." He all said this very clearly, using basic Japanese words. Viktor was thankful for the boy – _Makoto,_ pardon – he used words that were easy to understand, unlike some of the other Japanese people he bumped into.

Viktor hesitated for a moment, but... he _did_ need help. So, he decided it was the best option at the moment. It's not like him and Makoto are gonna be all buddy-buddy. He's just gonna serve as a guide. Yeah, a guide.

"Oh, erm – sure! Help would be very much appreciated!" The Russian smiled back, it was a faint smile, but it was still geniune, anyways.

Makoto walked with him, talking about something. Familiar names such as Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin were thrown into the conversation.

In case _you_ didn't know, Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin were two swimmers from Iwatobi Middle School, they had several relays together along with two others. They won every single time. If this was Volleyball, Iwatobi was Shiratorizawa. They didn't go to the Nationals, though. It's been rumoured that Matsuoka Rin went to study in Australia, but the man himself didn't really confirm it. Now, it's _also_ rumoured that Matsuoka is currently enemies with Iwatobi, him being in Samezuka.

After a long talk, and exactly forty-one nods, they finally arrived at the Principal's Office.

"Thank you so much, Makoto- _kun_!" Viktor bowed and smiled up at him. Makoto smiled back.

"Just call me Makoto! Or Makoto- _san_ , either way, _kun_ is too much!" he giggled, and waved goodbye. Makoto went down the stairs, and Viktor proceeded inside.

The principal was a lady, she looked nice. The principal had short, ebony hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a large smile. Viktor could tell she was a young woman. Around her early-thirties, maybe.

"Uhm, hello, Mira- _sensei_. I'm Viktor Nikiforov – the transferee from Russia, son of the woman you talked to two weeks ago!" Viktor bowed down as a sign of respect, then looked back up. She still had a smile on her face.

She pointed at the paper, "Sign here, please,"

Viktor walked to Mira- _sensei_ 's table, and signed under his name. _Viktoru Nikiforovu?_ Is that his Japanese name – or something?

"Here's your schedule, I hope you enjoy your school days here at Iwatobi, _Viktoru-san_ ," she waved at him, and Viktor returned the friendly gesture. The Russian took the schedule from her hand. He walked to the door, opened it, and proceeded outside. He lightly closed it, as a sign of respect.

Viktor went back down again, now, he needs to find his classroom. He looked at the schedule, his classroom was in _Third Floor, Classroom 1-A (Advanced)._

Oh, yeah. Viktor took a test two weeks ago, to see if he was "worthy" to study here. He got a perfect score, and apparently, he's in Class A? Cool.

"Kiri – faster! Oops, sorry!" a girl bumped into him. She had a familiar shade of maroon hair, also her eyes. She looked a lot like someone Viktor knew, but not personally.

The maroon-haired girl caught sight of Viktor's rolled up sleeves, revealing his biceps and triceps.

 _Kiri_ and the other girl stopped on their tracks, and looked up to Viktor.

"Hi! I – I'm Gou Matsuoka!" she bowed with total respect. Her Japanese words made sense to the platinum-haired boy.

Viktor smiled at her. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov, from Russia. I'm a new student!" He offered his hand. She looked back up and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Kiri." the other girl introduced herself, Gou stopped shaking Viktor's hand, and the new student offered it to the ravennette, but Kiri didn't shake it, she just smiled.

"Well, we should keep going. Welcome to Iwatobi, _Viktoru_ - _san_!"

Those girls were nice.

Ish.


End file.
